


Blam Week 2017

by Isimile



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week, Christmas, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Somehow the plans for Blam Week 2017 seem to fizzled out. Still, I decided to write some short stories to some of the suggested themes.Theme 1: Stranded at the airportTheme 2: Christmas fairTheme 3: Keeping warmTheme 4: Secret SantaTheme 5: MistletoeTheme 6: Christmas carolsTheme 7: Exchanging gifts





	1. Stranded at the airport

Stuck at the Airport

“… the plane AA285 to Los Angeles is also cancelled.”

Blaine sighed and sank down on one of the airport benches. Great, just great. The perfect end to this year. He and Kurt had broken up again in November, so the intimate Christmas celebration they’d planned would not happen. His parents had booked a cruise over the holidays, thinking that their sons had plans of their own, so he couldn’t celebrate with them, either. In the end, he had decided to visit Cooper in L.A. so that he wouldn’t have to spend Christmas on his own. Of course his rotten luck had held and there had been no room on any direct flight to L.A., leaving himself instead with two step overs. And that’s where he was stuck now, all flights cancelled due to the snow.

He pulled out his phone to let Cooper know what was going on.

“Blaine?”

He looked up from scrolling through his contact list, surprised to hear his name being called. His gazed travelled up the (rather fit) body of the man standing in front of him, then he started. “Sam?”

“Dude, what brings you here?” Sam asked.

“I’m trying to visit Cooper in L.A.. What about you?”

“I’m on my way to visit my family.” Sam looked around. “Is Kurt getting coffee for the two of you?”

Blaine grimaced. “We broke up. Again.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Blaine. I didn’t know.”

Blaine waved off his apology. “It’s fine.” He sighed. “I should have known better than to get together with him again. I guess we were both more interested in the romance of being with our first love again than in who we are today.”

Sam frowned down at him. True, it had been a few years since they’d seen each other, rather on purpose on his part, considering... Either way, no matter how long it had been, he still couldn’t stand seeing Blaine sad. He offered him a hand up. “Come on, let’s get a coffee and you can tell me more.”

~*~

Blaine emptied his second cup while they were waiting in line at a counter to see if there was still room in some of the hotels. The snow didn’t seem likely to lessen anytime soon, so it would be the next day at the earliest that they’d be able to continue on. Once again, he was grateful for Sam Evans. While it was true that, in hindsight, he could see now that getting together with Kurt again had been a mistake, he still couldn’t shake the guilt and insecurity at their relationship failing once again. On his darker days, he’d been wondering if he just wasn’t destined to be happy. Sitting here with Sam, however, catching up about what they’d been up to these past few years, he realized just how much he’d accomplished and how much he enjoyed who he had become.

Finally it was their turn but the agent behind the counter frowned at their monitor. “I only have one last room available. The hotels are booked out with this snow.”

Sam shrugged. “That’s fine, we don’t mind sharing a room.” After all, it wouldn’t be the first time that they were sharing a room.

Though, as it turned out when they’d arrived at the hotel and had been shown to their room, the rooms they’d shared as members of New Directions had been spacious compared to this one. Likewise, the bed was hardly bigger than a single bed.

“I could...” Blaine started to offer but Sam just took his bag from him and placed it to one side of the bed. “You still taking the left?” he asked.

Blaine hesitantly sat down on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t mind sharing?”

“Of course not. You mind if I use the bathroom first?”

“No, go ahead.” Perhaps it would be enough time for him to get him head around not only seeing Sam again but sharing a bed with him.

He was still trying when it was his turn. And when he came out and found Sam laying on his side of the bed already. He slowly laid down as well, trying to take up as little space as possible.

“Dude, you’re going to fall off the bed,” Sam said, then pulled him closer.

Blaine hardly dared to breath. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that they were back at school or in their first year after graduation, when they’d briefly shared an apartment in New York. He could all too easily imagine that he hadn’t let his most important friendship drift. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Sam frowned. “What for?”

“For being a bad friend. For neglecting our friendship after Kurt and I got together again.”

Sam was quiet for a long moment, then admitted: “It wasn’t just on your side. I choose to keep my distance after you got back together.”

Blaine tried to look at him over his shoulder. “Why would you do that?”

“Because, when I finally figured out that what I felt was more than friendship, you’d gotten back together with your first love.”

Blaine froze. He had to be dreaming. In fact, he had dreamed of such a conversation more often than he wanted to admit. He turned around, needing to see Sam’s face. “Sam? Are you serious?”

Sam smiled sadly. “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I – Sam – I still had – I did have feelings for Kurt to get back together with him – not enough or for who he is now, it turns out – but I also… I also still had feelings for you. I just figured that having a crush on my straight best friend could damage our friendship.”

Sam slowly started grinning. “Not so straight, as it turns out.”

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to slow his heartbeat. “I don’t want to rush into a relationship, not again. How about... how about we just... spend a few days here before you continue to your family and... see how it goes?”

Sam reached for his hand, smiling brightly. “I’d like that.”


	2. Christmas fair

Christmas fair

  
Blaine looked around curiously. Sam had invited him along to a small Christmas fair near his home town. Or rather to a fairy-tale Christmas fair, as Sam had taken care to point out. And he’d indeed already seen a number of fairy-tale characters, many of them simply clothes and bags filled with straw, some even old display dummies.

“Sam, why are you hurrying so?” Blaine asked when Sam once again hardly stopped in front of a fairy-tale display.

“I want to see the nativity scene before it gets too busy,” Sam explained.

Blaine frowned. “What’s so special about it?” He could not imagine why it might get busy in front of the nativity scene. The food and mulled wine stalls, sure, that was typically a busy place on Christmas fairs but the nativity scene?

Sam looked back to him over his shoulder, grinning. “You’ll see.” Then he grabbed Blaine’s hand. “Come one.”

Blaine almost stumbled. He was not used to openly holding a guy’s hand, never mind his crush. Still, he loved that Sam never hesitated to touch him, even though he knew of his crush. And still, every time he did, his heart started racing.

He almost ran into Sam when he stopped suddenly. He was about to ask again what was so special when he caught sight of the details of the scene. “Oh,” he whispered. In front of the figures depicting the holy family was a pen with sheep.

Sam nodded, understanding Blaine’s reaction perfectly well.

“Oh my God, they’re so fluffy. They look like walking clouds.”

“Right?” Sam agreed. “Seriously, I think that black one is more wool than sheep.”

 Blaine leaned against the fence, watching them explore the pen.

“Later this evening, there will be a lot more people here and when it gets darker, they’ll probably go lay down in their trailer. This is the perfect time to visit,” Sam explained quietly.

Blaine pressed their shoulders together. “Thank you for insisting we go here first.”

~*~

They continued on, this time taking the time to stroll along slowly and look at all the stalls. Many of them weren’t from professional vendors but rather local groups offering self-made cookies or presents.

Sam kept up a running commentary, to the point that Blaine almost felt like he knew all those people.

Sam glanced at his watch. “I think we have time for a quick bite beforehand. How do you feel about waffles?”

Before what? Blaine wondered. Never mind that he was surprised that Sam was suggesting waffles for dinner. “You’re more familiar with what’s good here.”

“We can share one,” Sam decided. “Come on.” Once again, he grabbed Blaine’s hand.

They went to a yard near the end of the fair. Many families with small children were going in the same direction. “They have a room there where they’re reading fairy tales to the children,” Sam explained.

“Well, and the children like that window.” He pointed to a window low on the side of the building where a group of children had gathered. The window had been decorated with fir branches and pine cones and a stool had been placed in front of it so smaller children would also be able to look inside. When Blaine looked over their shoulders, he saw that inside, three elderly ladies were baking the waffles. The room had been decorated like an old fashioned kitchen and they were all wearing white starched aprons and lacy headpieces. From time to time one of them would look up and wave to the children.

“So, waffle?” Sam asked, holding one out to him. Blaine had been too distracted to notice him leaving to go and buy one.

“Thank you.”

They shared the waffle, watching the children hurry to the next fairy tale telling or pushing against one another to look through the window.

"I like to finish the visit the service in the church,” Sam finally said. “Would you be okay to come along?”

  
Blaine hesitated. He normally didn’t attend religious services, and not just because of how homophobic some sermons are. On the other hand, he doubted Sam would invite him along if it was like that. “Sure.”

He wasn’t sure what he had expected of the church. It was a rather small one. All the lights inside had been turned off but there were small candles placed in front of each place and the space around the altar was covered in candles in all sizes. To Blaine’s relief, the priest didn’t hold an actual service. He read a few Christmas short stories and in between they sang a number of Christmas songs.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Sam asked as they left the church.

“Yeah, I did, actually,” Blaine said. “Also, the priest was a surprisingly good singer.”

“Well, he does often sing with his husband. He was the organist at the service just now.” Not taking notice of Blaine’s surprise, he reached for his hand again. “But I’m happy you had fun.”


	3. Keeping warm

Keeping warm

After having been invited along by Sam to the Christmas fair last week-end, Blaine’s first reaction when he had read of the winter hike, a special evening hike through a vineyard, followed by a bonfire, mulled wine and storytelling, had been to ask Sam along.

When they arrived at the meeting point, quite a number of people were waiting already. A small brass ensemble was playing Christmas songs and Blaine and Sam couldn’t help humming along.

“Have you been here before?” Sam asked.

“No, I haven’t. I came across it by accident,” Blaine replied. They listened to the owner of the vineyard greet them and invite them to either hike to the bonfire or take one of the cars.

“We’re walking, right?” Sam asked.

“Of course.”

They followed the other guests out of the town to the hiking trail. It was dark already but torches had been placed to both sides of the path. They were illuminating the path surprisingly well but Blaine still found himself stumbling suddenly. Sam quickly steadied him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure. There were just too many people in front of the torches.”

Seeing the way the other people were walking, Sam took his arm. “Here, I can see rather well at night.”

Blaine was rather relieved now for the darkness, since it meant that Sam wouldn’t be able to see him blush. “Sam, that’s really not necessary.”

“Everyone else is also walking arm in arm or holding hands,” Sam argued.

Because they were here on a romantic date, Blaine wanted to protest. Still, perhaps for just a few minutes, just until they arrived, he could pretend...

~*~

The bonfire took place on a hill, with stalls with food and mulled wine on different levels from the foot to the top of the hill. After eating something, they bought a cup of mulled wine each and went up to the bonfire. Bales of straw had been placed at a safe distance around the fire. Luckily there was still one free. They sat down, the size meaning that their shoulders were pressed together, and listened to a group of the local authors reading some of their stories.

Given how close they were sitting, Sam felt it when Blaine started shivering. “Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?”

“No, Sam, I’m okay. It’s more the difference between the warmth of the fire and the cold of the night.”

Sam considered it, then, before Blaine could react, pulled him onto his lap.

“Sam, what are you doing?”

Sam just shrugged. “This way your back won’t get cold anymore. Your coat looks amazing on you but it doesn’t seem to be warm enough.”

“Sam, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I know. Seriously Blaine, you don’t have to sit on my lap, of course, but I don’t mind.” When Blaine didn’t reply, he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. “Personally, I kinda like this.”


	4. Secret Santa

Secret Santa

Blaine sighed sadly. It’s not that he disliked Christmas time, nor did he begrudge all those happy couples in the hallways their relationship, it’s just that, after his break up with Kurt, the reminder hurt.

When he came to his locker, he was surprised to find a small bag with cookies in it. He looked at the bag carefully, then looked around himself but he could find no hint who’d left it.

~*~

“So, Blaine, you’ve seen happier these days,” Tina said on Friday.

Blaine smiled, a bit bashful. “It’s... well, I’ve been receiving presents every day since this week. Just small things, cookies, self-made small candles, ornaments...”

“Oh? Who from?”

“I don’t know, they didn’t leave a name.”

“A secret admirer?” Tina asked teasingly.

“I’m sure it’s not that. I mean, who would it be? Sebastian?” Of course, he knew who we would want to be his secret admirer or secret Santa.

~*~

When he sat at breakfast on Saturday, he wondered if his Secret Santa would also send him a gift today and, if yes, how they would give it to him. Would they send it by mail? Would they simply leave it at the door? Or would they -?

The doorbell rang.

He hurried to the door. Perhaps this was his Secret Santa?

“Oh, hello Sam. Did we have plans for today?” he asked when he saw who it was.

“No, we didn’t but I wanted to ask if you’d like to go to the mall.” Sam took a deep breath, then added: “And I wanted to give you this.”

Blaine accepted the parcel, sending his friend a surprised look. He opened it to reveal a scarf. “Thank you, Sam. But why...?”

“I wanted today’s gift to be something special,” Sam replied.

“The gifts were from you?” Blaine asked. He smiled, trying not to let it become bittersweet. “Thank you. For the gifts and for wanting to cheer me up.”

“I’m happy you liked them but I didn’t just leave them to cheer you up.”

When he stepped forward and kissed Blaine, Blaine thought briefly that he’d have to apologize to Tina for not believing her before concentrating on Sam.


	5. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Sam and Blaine were sharing a couch in Sugar’s basement. The members of New Direction had met up there to a party before the holidays. The girls had decorated the whole room. For the most part, they liked it but the amount of mistletoe spread around the room had let to them deciding to stay at a safe distance.

Kitty and Sugar had made sure to try and catch all of the boys under one of the mistletoes at least once, though Kitty always returned to Artie and was even now sitting on his lap. Jake and Ryder seemed almost petrified where they were sitting on another couch, trying to keep all mistletoe sprigs in sight and moving only when they could be sure that they would not encounter someone.

Marley and Unique were standing together with Sugar, whispering.

“We can’t,” Marley protested.

“Can’t what?” Kitty asked, joining them out of curiosity.

“Unique suggested that we move some of the mistletoe,” Sugar explained. “You know, help some of them along.”

“It is the time for kindness, isn’t it?” Unique added.

Kitty smiled slowly. “I could think of some who might benefit from some help.”

~*~

Sam and Blaine were deep in discussion when someone pointedly cleared their throat. Looking up, they found Unique and Kitty standing in front of them, grinning broadly.

“Yes?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

If possible, their grin seemed to stretch even more. Kitty pointed to over their head. “We don’t want you to feel excluded, now do we?” When they looked up, they saw Sugar holding a sprig of mistletoe.

The boys glanced at one another. “Um, girls, this is really not necessary,” Blaine protested. “I mean...”

“But it’s tradition,” Unique contradicted.

“Come on, just one kiss, that’s the rule,” Sugar cajoled.

“Well, I guess it is tradition,” Sam said. When Blaine turned to look at him, surprised, he leaned forward and kissed him gently.

The girls exchanged pleased looks. “Mission accomplished,” Kitty mouthed.

~*~

Blaine stared at Sam when the kiss ended, then jumped up and rushed out. Sam quickly hurried after him. “Blaine, wait!”

“God, I’m sorry, Sam,” Blaine sighed.

Sam slowly came closer. “What do you have to be sorry for?” he asked gently.

“I know they probably didn’t mean anything by it but I can’t help thinking that they did it because I’m gay, because they know that I...” He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Because they know that you have feelings for me,” Sam finished for him. He slowly reached out to take hold of his shoulders. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Blaine sighed. “You’re a great friend, Sam, and I’m grateful that you don’t mind my... my feelings but it can’t have been pleasant for you to have to kiss a guy.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, then said: “I didn’t mind.” A beat. “In fact, I... was wondering what it would be like to kiss you.”

“Sam?” Blaine wasn’t sure how to take his words.

“I think... I mean, like I said, I’ve been thinking what it would be like to kiss you. You mean a lot to me. Like, you’re the most important person to me, aside from my family. So, if you don’t mind... I’d like to see if I... if we could be... more.”

“‘More’? What do you mean ‘more’?” Blaine asked.

“I mean that I’d like to kiss you some more. That I’d like to see if I couldn’t... fall in love with you.”

Blaine stared at him for a moment, then surged forward to kiss him.

~*~

Jake and Ryder had watched them kiss and leave.

“Well...” Ryder mumbled, carefully not looking at Jake.

“It’s about time, don’t you think?” Marley said, coming over to sit with them.

“I guess,” Jake said.

“Oh, by the way, guys, look up.”


	6. Christmas carols

Christmas carol

Blaine was on his way back from the airport after his visit to New York. He smiled sadly, remembering singing with Kurt. It had been good to reconnect. While Sam had helped him get over the break up and forgive himself for cheating, he had needed to speak to Kurt again to truly put their relationship behind him. Oh, Kurt would always be important to him but he felt that he would now be able to contemplate a new relationship.

He laughed when Driving Home for Christmas came on on the radio. It was rather fitting. There was a lot of traffic on the streets, though luckily no actual traffic jam. He really couldn’t wait to see the faces of everyone back home. His parents and Cooper would celebrate together. Before that, he wanted to see his friends from New Directions. He could admit to himself that he was especially looking forward to seeing Sam again.

Somehow, without him really being aware of it, Sam had come to represent home to him.

~*~

Sam was sitting at home. He was supposed to do his homework but he was distracted, wondering about Blaine’s visit to New York. It hadn’t been long since he’d last seen him but he missed him, more than he missed his other friends, more than he missed Brittany. He hadn’t wanted Blaine to go to New York. He couldn’t see how anything good might come from it. He was worried seeing Kurt again would rekindle Blaine’s guilt or his pain at their breakup. Or (perhaps worse) Kurt might realize what a mistake breaking up with Blaine had been.

He looked up when he heard a song from downstairs. “Every time we say goodbye / There’s something breaking deep inside” a female voice began singing. This perfectly fit to how he felt when Blaine had told him he’d be going to New York.

“Tomorrow may be grey / We may be torn apart” It was something Sam worried about. Surely Blaine would also want to go to NYADA after graduation while he’d probably be lucky to be able to go to college. The thought of a future without Blaine by his side was really grey.

He needed to see Blaine. He needed to talk to him, to tell him...

“But all I really need tonight / Is for you to come and hold me tight / What is Christmas without you here by my side”

~*~

Blaine was surprised to see Sam’s car in his driveway with Sam still sitting behind the wheel. “Sam, are you okay? Did something happen?”

“No. I mean, yes, I’m okay, nothing happen. I just... I need to talk to you.” He looked at Blaine, trying to tell how his visit with Kurt had gone but all he could see was Blaine’s worry for him. He took a deep breath and got out of the car to stand in front of his friend. “I needed to see you. I realized that... that it’s not Christmas without you. I don’t ever want to be without you.” Blaine was smiling at him but he could see in his eyes that he didn’t understand what he was trying to tell him. It seemed he needed to be clearer. “You are the most important person to me, more important than Brittany. Because I like her but what I feel for you is so much more.” He took Blaine’s hand. “What I’m trying to ask is will you let me celebrate Christmas by your side? As boyfriends?”

Blaine stared at him for a moment, hardly able to believe it. When he noticed Sam trying to pull back his hand, misunderstanding his silence, he quickly pulled Sam closer. “Yes. Yes, please.” He kissed him.

“Well, why don’t you and your boyfriend take this inside? Mom and Dad are waiting and I’d like a word with your new boyfriend,” Copper said from the doorway.

“Cooper!” Blaine protested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are Driving Home for Christmas by Chris Rea and Christmas In My Heart by Sarah Connor


	7. Exchanging gifts

Exchanging gifts

Blaine nervously watched Sam open his presents, waiting for him to come to the smallest gift (at least in size) from him.

When Sam opened the present, he found a key inside. He turned to look at Blaine, waiting for him to explain.

“I told that my parents bought me an apartment in New York for when I start at NYADA in summer. I’d like you to come to New York with me, to share the apartment. I know that you’ve been accepted at Pratt Institute but can’t afford room and board. But I’m not asking out of pity or anything. I... I don’t think I can do it alone. I want you... I need you by my side. You’re my best, the most important person to me. I cannot imagine my future without you.”

Sam rubbed his thumb over the key thoughtfully. “You mean we’d be roommates?”

“If you want to, yes.”

“And if I want more?”

“Sam?”

Sam leaned over and kissed him. “What if I want us to be boyfriends?”

Blaine smiled brightly. “Then I’d say you’ve given me the best Christmas present.”

~*~

Life in New York had gone well for them. They would only be graduating the coming summer but both had already gotten offers by potential employers. Tomorrow they would leave to visit their families but today was just for them.

Blaine laughed when Sam gave him a small present, about the size of the gift with the key he’d given Sam a few years ago. “And what’s this?”

“Go ahead and open it,” Sam asked, shifting nervously.

Blaine was struck speechless when he saw the ring inside.

“Sam?”

“I love you, Blaine. These past years here with you have been the happiest for me and I cannot imagine a life without you. Will you marry me?”

Blaine gave him a series of kisses. “Yes, yes, of course.” He laughed. “Just... wait here a second.” He went to their bedroom, then came out with a small jewellery box. “I was going to ask next week on New Year’s Eve.” He offered Sam the ring inside.

Sam laughed as well. He led Blaine slip the ring on his finger, then slipped his gift on Blaine’s. “Well then how about we celebrate our engagement next week with our friends. And today we celebrate in private.”

~*~

“Daddy! Papa! Santa’s been here! Wake up!” Their little girl threw herself between them.

Blaine and Sam exchanged fond looks over her head. “Let’s go see what he’s brought.”


End file.
